My World Turns To Ash
by Stained by His-Story
Summary: A world in which Guy of Gisborne is not exactly who he seems...
1. A Brief Explanation For My Audience

Hello all!

So, I really liked Guy of Gisborne and thought it might be interesting to "fix" things a little bit. Now, this is a **very** alternate universe in which there is some "explanation" (not that there is any truly good reason for Guy's actions). This is a hyper-fictionalized story. It's not a self-insert or anything of the sort; this is merely a story in which I get to write about a very complex character, who, I think, is redeemable.

Essentially, I create a Guy of Gisborne who becomes who he is as we see in the show due to circumstances outside of his control, and he reacts in a **very** bad way to combat them. There will be betrayal, intrigue, romance, blackmailing, and redemption!

If you are interested, stay tuned!

Just a reminder, as I often forget to do this for each chapter, so this will cover each chapter within the story: **I do not own Robin Hood BBC, the characters, or the plots. All rights go to the creators and writers of the show.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Exceptions

I have no idea what happened to the formatting of this story, but I fixed it! Enjoy, loves!

Guy of Gisborne was the exception. That's what she thought, at least.

Fear was something Guy of Gisborne was not used to feeling. Esther, the young woman from Marseilles, the exception for Gisborne and the only one who made him feel fear. It wasn't the worry that her Celtic father could, and would, kill him; it wasn't the fear of all the scandalous whispers about him if he ever got engaged to a "foreigner," a woman who was equal parts French and Barbarian. This young woman, with her ever-watchful eyes and constant innocent blush when she caught him staring, planted terror in him.

"Yet, the greater fear was life without her. So, he approached her.

"My lady," he had said, bowing.

She laughed lightly, the sound masked by the music playing in the town square. They both knew she was no lady. Her mother's former status as the daughter of a nobleman had been thrown away when she had married the wild man from Scotland, granting Esther the education and manners of a noblewoman along with the wild heart and scandalous connotations of an untamed Celt.

Despite this strange status, Guy kissed her hand.

"You make fun of me, sir," she stated. He watched as skepticism caused her eyes to narrow slightly, despite her mask of a smile.

He smirked, a glimmer of mirth in his eyes as he looked down at her. "Not at the moment." Guy glanced behind him. Esther's father stared at the two of them, looking more like a lion than a man.

"Are you enjoying the celebration, Sir Guy?" Esther asked, the familiar rose leaf blush blooming on her cheeks. He couldn't tell if it was due to the fact that he was an inch or two closer than was considered proper, or if it was from the rush of people swirling around them in their lively dances.

Ever polite, aren't you? he thought to himself. She had been courteous, no more than that, genuinely kind, as she handed out provisions to the orphans of the town when he had first seen her. It had been so amusing that hot summer day. Esther looked so humorous carrying a basket half her size through the thoroughfare. So, like any gentleman, he carried it to her destination for her…and, through their conversation that occurred during their short journey, he learned her name.

Now, Guy watched her eyes dart from his to the dancing couples. Glancing behind him, he saw they were dancing in a lively manner, stomping their feet and clapping in time to the music. "I think I would enjoy it better if I were dancing."

Her rosy blush turned scarlet, but she maintained eye contact, pinning him with her gaze. She tucked a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear. "Well, you should dance then."

He offered her his hand.

Esther looked up at the man she was dancing with. He was much taller than she was, but then again, she was one of the shortest girls in the town. They clapped in time to the beat, and shouted with the other dancers.

She hadn't planned on dancing, though she had longed to. When Sir Guy had mentioned dancing, Esther had only meant that he should dance if he wished—there were plenty of girls who eyed the mysterious, confidant stranger since he had first arrived. Though she had longed for him to ask her, she doubted he would ask her, the black sheep of the hamlet.

Suitors would come a-calling, but would soon lose interest in her once they found out about her. Whether they did so out of fear or arrogance, she didn't know. In any event, everyone knew about her, and no one dared come too close. Or perhaps, she had gotten to a point where she turned them away. No man she had met would risk everything for her, and she only wanted a man who would not only give up everything for her, but someone she would risk everything for.

Guy of Gisborne seemed different. There was an air of fearlessness, a bold edge to his demeanor. He was a man of no title, a soldier with no estate, a man with no family—a man with nothing, who had the express desire to make something of himself in the world. She saw in him a strange combination of kindness and fierceness. Only the day before, Esther witnessed a young orphan boy steal food from one of the vendors in the square. The vendor made a move to strike the boy, but, quick as a flash, Guy arrested him, whispered something in his ear, then paid for the food the boy stole. He had then followed the boy. This morning she had seen the boy taking care of Sir Guy's horse, then promptly be given a few coins by the horse's master.

Esther wondered what moved him to do such a thing. Strangers did not risk their horses to ragamuffin children, let alone ones they had seen steal. Strangers did not physically stop the vendors from boxing the orphans' ears.

As they danced, Esther suddenly felt oddly lightheaded. She wished she could blame it on dancing with the handsome stranger. Not now. Please… She would not lose consciousness. She had forced herself to fight it, she could do it again. For only a moment, she would force herself to enjoy a lovely dance during which she might be a girl to be admired—to be loved.

Then, she felt her entire body lose all feeling and the whole world fade to a darkened silence.


	3. Chapter 2: Quick Defense

**Okay, you guys! Chapter 2 awaits...hopefully, a bit better in the grammar/editing department. I had a bit of trouble copying and pasting my first chapter, but all is well now. Any comments would be greatly appreciated! Enjoy!**

The familiar weight of soft, woolen blankets tickled the tip of Esther's nose. She didn't have to open her eyes to know where she was. She was in her bedroom, the blankets her mother had woven for her draped over her petite frame. The smell of pine, earth, and the tangy after-rain scent flooded her nose. Warmth from the rising sun caressed her cheek. _Why hasn't Mere woken me?_

Then, she froze. Esther was suddenly aware of the weight of a bold gaze, and with it, the memories of Sir Guy and their dance came galloping into her mind like her father's horses outside. She sat up, yanking the blankets up to her chin.

Striking blue eyes met her, but Esther's mother, Adelaide, swooped forward, obscuring her view of Sir Guy.

"It's all right, _ma cherie_ ," Adelaide said, smoothing Esther's frizzy hair. "Sir Guy insisted he would not leave until he was assured you were all right."

Esther nodded, only now recognizing that she was still in her dress from the night before. She let the blankets drop. "Thank you, Sir Guy. You shouldn't have troubled yourself." Embarrassment drove its hot fingers into the back of her neck, scalding tendrils wrapping around her body. _What does he know? He isn't a dolt. He'll piece things together if he spends too much time with me._ Esther knew her mother would never have told him, but she was sure her mother would expect her to tell him if there was anything between them. And if Esther didn't tell him, well, Adelaide would.

Sir Guy looked at her, a small smile on his lips. "It is no trouble, my lady." He bowed his head slightly, and slightly parted his lips, as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't-or _wouldn't_.

Esther smiled. "Can I get you something to eat or drink, sir?"

Adelaide shot her daughter a playful scowl. "One would think _I_ can fulfill my role as the hostess of my own home, would one not, Sir Guy?" She cradled Esther's hand in her own.

Sir Guy chuckled, the sound reminiscent of a bell ringing out over the moor. "It seems you are a very bad patient, Lady Esther," he said with a smirk.

Esther's stomach tumbled when he said her name. _Stop it, silly. There can never be anything between you._ All she could give him was a laugh.

Sir Guy held the reins tightly, the great stallion practically glaring at him. Dand, Esther's father, let out a hearty laugh.

"He's just a bit angry that he's being separated from the others. But the lad's got to have new shoes, else he's going to hurt like something else. So," Dand, patted the beast on the neck, "he'd better behave, or I'll find a witch and have him turned into a selkie." Dand watched Sir Guy a moment. "What are you about, lad?"

"Sir?" Guy frowned.

"What's your business with me lass? Not many a man would find out where a lass lives and carry the vulnerable lass home." Dand put his hands on his hips, which only made his bear-like frame appear even more formidable. "See, I figure, only a man of certain, rare morals woulda explained the situation to her father and stay until she woke up."

Sir Guy pushed away both the vision of flames and the guilt knotting his stomach. He felt a bit free talking with Dand-he reminded him of his own father. "Is that why I'm out here doing manual labor?" he asked with a smile.

"No," Dand said, face darkening. "It's why I didn't kill you when I saw me daughter in your arms." His face was stoic a moment, then he let out a loud laugh, smacking Guy on the back. He nodded to the smaller pen to the right. "Come on. Let's reshoe this horse and then we'll give ya a bit o' breakfast afore you set out...unless you'd like to help me with these nags, a warm bed and meals would be given to ya in exchange." He lovingly patted the stallion's dark neck.

Dand's horses were the finest Guy had ever seen. Nags were the exact opposite of what he would call them.

"I accept your offer, sir."

A little while later Esther walked to the pen, auburn hair now pulled back in a braid, burgundy dress from the night before now replaced with an olive one. She waved at the two men, who were both sweaty from wrangling the stubborn horse's hooves and trying to shoe the massive creature without accidentally driving a nail into Guy's hands.

"Are you lads hungry?" she asked, gracefully hopping onto the first rung of the fence and leaning over the top one. Esther watched Sir Guy, then averted her eyes, trying to be discreet with her observing.

Dand put the nails in a small leather bag and put it on one of the three-walled shelter's ledges. "Yes, lassie. Go on, Sir Guy." He took the reins from Sir Guy's hands and led the horse into the larger pen.

Sir Guy looked at Esther, his gaze bold. "I'll help you down." He easily climbed over the fence and offered his arm to Esther.

"Thank you."

As they walked toward the house, Esther felt a strange need to tell Sir Guy everything. But the caution she had been taught as a child held her tongue. _More often than not, people do not care about one's dark secrets_ , she reminded herself. But...he seemed so different.

"Thank you for helping me last night, Sir Guy. You truly did not have to do that." Esther glanced up at to find him looking at her. "I, um, I assume you want an explanation for...well, what happened last night. I assure you it was not a woman's delicate sensibilities. I am sorry to have inconvenienced you."

Sir Guy shook his head. "Not in the least, my lady." She seemed skittish somehow. Esther was polite as ever, warm and safe-seeming as always, but there was something there that Guy noticed. He doubted anyone else would've picked up on it. "I was glad I was there to help you." He cleared his throat. Maybe it was him. He didn't want her to be upset if he worked for her father. "Your father offered me a job to help him with his horses. Would it...Will you be uncomfortable if I accept it?"

Esther's face lit up with joy, then, as if she realized she was expressing it, she forced her expression to reveal a milder one. "I'm sure there's no way you could do such a thing, sir. Besides, there's no reason for you to ask me. You are not beholden to me. If anything, I am beholden to you." She swallowed. "If you care to make many acquaintances, though, you had better not spend too much time with me. The village does not look upon me favorably."

"I don't believe you, though, if it's true, then they are all fools." Sir Guy's tone was clear and sharp, as if his voice had turned into a knife.

Esther looked down and smiled. "I appreciate your defense." A defense, however, that she doubted he would uphold when he learned the truth.


End file.
